


Good Vibrations

by Rynbie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dom Eddie, Dom/sub, Husbands, M/M, Porn, Public Sex, sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie
Summary: Eddie is an evil little shit on occasion, and requests that Richie wears a remote control toy for the duration of their anniversary date.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanyspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyspoons/gifts).



Richie finished tying his gaudily patterned tie and adjusted it in the mirror. In spite of his desire to get Eddie some lavish and extravagant gift for their anniversary, Eds had insisted all he wanted in the world was a night out and a nice meal. So here Richie stood, trying to look his very best for his beloved.

“Richie!”

The second he heard his love’s voice, Richie was running to the living room and scooping him up, spinning him around in circles while he nuzzles at Eddie’s neck. “Happy anniversary, spaghetti boy~!”

Eddie laughed and kissed at his forehead. “Put me down dumbass, you’re gonna make me drop your gift.”

“...gift?” Richie asked in remote horror, slowly setting his love’s feet back on the ground. He noticed now, for the first time, the reflective fuschia giftbag swinging from Eddie’s hand. “Babe. You said no gifts. I didn’t get you a gift. I… shit. I was supposed to, wasn’t I? This was a test and I failed.”

Eddie rolled his eyes lightly and gave Richie a gentle shove towards the couch. “It wasn’t a test,” he said, opening the bag as they both sat down. “And this is… kind of a gift for both of us.” He pulled out a black box tied with a purple silk ribbon. Richie reached for it, but Eddie jerked it back quickly, wiggling in his hand. “You up for it?”

Richie recognized the phrase immediately, Eddie’s go-to to ask if Richie was ready to be dominated. Richie swallowed and eyes the package suspiciously. “Y-yeah,” he said with a shiver, wondering what was in store for him tonight.

Eddie smiled and handed over the package, and Richie carefully tugged on the ribbon and let it fall loose. He lifted off the lid slowly to reveal - sitting in a soft, silky purple cushion - a black prostate vibrator and a small remote control.

Richie’s eyes went wide and he looked up questioningly at Eddie.

Eddie smiled fondly at him and reached up to stroke his cheek. His voice was firm, his tone inarguable. “You will wear this for the duration of our date tonight. I will keep the controller, to do with whatever I wish.”

_ Oh my god _ . Richie nodded eagerly, his body already warming at the very thought of it. “Yes, Sir.”

Eddie kissed Richie tenderly as he helped him out of his dress pants, making him recite his safewords between kisses. As always, green meant continue, yellow slow down, and red stopped the scene in its tracks. It was Eddie who lubed up the vibrator and pressed it into Richie, making him tremble in Eddie’s arms.

This was going to be a hell of a night.

…

The restaurant they went to that night was downright elegant. Much fancier than anything Richie would normally go for, but it was their anniversary, and he’d wanted to spoil Eddie. Reservations were normally taken six months in advance, but Richie’s fame had gotten him a table merely a month ago.

Richie escorted Eddie inside, as always proud of the eye candy on his arm. He was slightly distracted by the way the vibrator, though not turned on, was brushing gently against his prostate with every movement. But he’d adjusted to the feeling in the car, and he thought maybe he could survive tonight.

The hostess smiled widely as they approached, and immediately began gushing over Richie as if Eddie wasn’t there. She went on and on about how she just adored him, and had followed his career closely. “What brings you to dine with us tonight?”

Not one to allow his husband to be ignored, Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek pointedly and smiled at him. “It’s the anniversary of the day this hot piece of ass made me the happiest idiot in the world.” He held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger at her.

She tensed slightly, clearly embarrassed by her behavior, and then smiled apologetically. “Well, we’re pleased to have you here. Let me show you to your table.”

Richie was relieved to be able to sit down and scoot his chair under the tablecloth. Much easier to hide his half-hard cock that way. He just prayed no one had noticed it on the way in.

As they awaited their drinks, Eddie propped his chin on his hands and gazed at Richie lovingly. “How you holding up?”

Richie swallowed and shrugged, adjusting his position slightly so that the vibrator wasn’t pressing quite so hard into his prostate. “I’m doing okay.”

Eddie raised one eyebrow, his voice lowering to a dangerous tone. “Excuse me, slut?”

Richie blinked in surprise, his eyes darting around to see if anyone had heard. No one seemed to have noticed. His lips parted as he realized they were still in a scene. Eddie would expect him to obey all the rules, even in public. A shiver of lust curled down his spine. Richie licked his lips and cast his eyes down, voice very soft. “I’m fine, sir.”

Eddie smiled, satisfied, at the same moment the waiter arrived. An attractive young man, Eddie accepted his drink from him and gave him a sweet smile before taking a sip. He reached across the table to touch Richie’s hand softly. “Why don’t you order for us, dear? You know what I like.”

_ I certainly do. You like torturing me. _ Richie forced his eyes up to the waiter, what little confidence he usually had evaporated by Eddie’s behavior. “I think we’ll start with  **_-ah_ ** !”

The toy had begun to vibrate, very lightly, inside his ass. He looked instantly across the table at Eddie, who smiled innocently, one hand in his pocket.

The waiter looked between them, visibly puzzled and concerned. “Is… something the matter, gentlemen?”

“Not at all,” Eddie answered politely, motioning to Richie. “Go on, darling.”

Richie exhaled a long, slow breath, pouring everything he had into focusing on ordering their damned fucking food. Every word was meticulously chosen after much difficulty - his brain didn’t want to work - and enunciated with painstaking perfection. It was  _ extremely  _ awkward.

The waiter was still confused, but polite enough not to comment again. By the time he walked away, Eddie was laughing under his breath and hiding it behind his hand. Richie glared at him, but didn’t dare to utter a word of rebellion.

“Now now,” Eddie murmured, amused, “Is that any look to give your husband who is so generously providing you with affection and pleasure? What do we say?”

Richie’s eyes fluttered closed as a stronger blast of vibration hit him, punctuating Eddie’s request. His body went stiff as his cock twitched in his pants. “Mm… th-thank you, sir.”

Eddie lowered the setting once more, and Richie sighed in relief, his body slumping slightly. They talked disturbingly casually as they awaited their food, and when it came Richie had decided this might not be so bad. Eddie was going pretty easy on him.

As he lifted the first bite of filet mignon to his lips, he gasped loudly and dropped his fork, clutching the edge of the table as a wave of pleasure surged through his body.

Eddie was smirking proudly. “Problem?”

Richie shook his head tightly. “No, sir.” A few people had turned to look, and Richie smiled politely at them. He waited for Eddie to turn down the power again. He did not. He shakily picked up his fork and barely managed to take a bite.

Eddie hummed happily as he ate his food. Richie struggled to eat at all, mostly toying with his food and trying to focus as his cock ached against the zipper of his pants and his ass ached with warm tingles.

The waiter finally returned with a busboy to take their plates, and frowned as they went, addressing Richie. “Was there a problem with your meal, sir? If anything was amiss, we’ll gladly-”

“No,” he forced out. “No, it was wonderful, thank you.”

The waiter smiled, pleased, and began to rattle off their list of gourmet desserts. Richie opened his mouth to order one, and at the same moment, Eddie slid the dial up to the top end. Richie let out a strangled moan and tried to cover it, very poorly, with a series of coughs. He managed to barely shake his head as the poor, confused waiter asked about each dessert in turn. Richie could barely breathe, his body hot and wanting.

Yeah, this was it. He was gonna cum. Right here at the fucking table.

Richie pursed his lips and looked at eyes with eyes full of pleas, to which Eddie simply smiled sweetly. Richie gripped the tablecloth with shaking fists and tried desperately to control his breathing and not make a noise as pleasure poured through him and he spilled into his underwear. He caught his breath, relieved, smiling.

But his relief was short lived, for the orgasm did nothing to stop the vibrating.

Eddie tilted his head, looking at Richie affectionately, knowing he had just cum in his pants and wondering how far he could push him before he broke.

The waiter had finally gotten through the accursedly long list of dessert items. “Would the gentlemen like anything else before I bring the-”

“Red!” Richie cried, as the vibrations forced him through a second, dry orgasm. Patrons all over the restaurant turned to look in alarm. The vibrations stopped instantly and Richie let out a loud, obscene sigh of relief, leaning forwards and trying to catch his breath. He soon realized that people were staring, and that Eddie was barely choking back his laughter behind his glass. “-wine,” Richie said quickly, trying to recover, face crimson. “Red wine please, the nicest you have. It’s our anniversary.”

The waiter was looking at him with deep concern, mouth opening and closing in turns. Finally he gave up on saying anything and just nodded and hurried away.

Richie groaned and laid his forehead on the table, making a sad little whimpering sound of shame.

Eddie reached across the table to stroke his hair, chuckling, tears in his eyes from trying to restrain himself. “God, this is… the best anniversary gift ever.”

“I hate you,” Richie mumbled.

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, comments are life.


End file.
